Lightshadow Forest
Lightshadow Forest is the boss of Light and Darkness project's last mission (Light Retrived). It is a mysterious living forest that got power from darkness and light. It's 'core' (Spinball Hole) has a whopping 125,000 HP, but it's only it's core! It's trees and towers must also be destroyed (each tree has 10HP, while the two towers each have 3500 HP. No more than 300 trees allowed on the forest at the time). It's dark side is resistant to dark-based attacks and is weak to light (except the light from the forest) while the light side is weak to darkness and resistant to light. It doesn't spawn from the normal points, rather, spawns from the black hole (Yes, it SPAWNS! When spawned, it will take over the whole track and change it into itself!). It has many abilities, and most of them are performed by both sides at the same time (with the only exceptions being Dark Orb and Light Blast). It is a part robotic and part living forest. It is also a Special Agent that can only be gotten when the forest itself is defeated. AbilitiesCategory:BossesCategory:Non-Bloon BossesCategory:TracksCategory:Nearly Impossible Tracks * ''Dark Orb: ''Sends out a Dark Orb to a random tower, which first causes it to do 50% less damage to bloons and the forest and then causes it to also attack towers for 5 seconds. Can only be performed by the dark side. * ''Light Blast: ''Sends out a huge light ray which can blast, and upon reaching a tower blasts, sending light all over the area, dealing 10HP damage to every tower hit by the light and then reflecting back to the forest's core, increasing the power of it's light attacks by 25% and lowering the power of it's dark attacks by 10% for 10 seconds. Of course, since it knows it's dark attacks won't deal as much damage as before, it will not use them for the ten seconds. Can only be performed by the light side. * ''Dark Light Ray: ''Sends a dark and a light ray, but these will rather combine into one, not harming any tower first, but then the combined Dark Light Ray with take action on 3 towers, dealing 30HP damage to the three towers hit and also darkening them, making them lose 1HP for 5 seconds! Performed by both sides. * ''Core Ray: ''Increases the amount of Spinball Holes by 30 which then combine into one, which will constantly spin and then send both a dark and a light ray, which will also spin till they reach their targets, stunning and darkening them for 10 seconds. This time, the darkening effect is different, and now causes them to actually move on the short track, and if they escape each will make you lose 10 lives! Though this can be stopped by a 0/5 or more upgraded Crystal Monkey, which cannot be affected AT ALL! After the effects wear off, the core will become normal again. * ''Ultimate Charge: ''Both sides send a ray that combine into one and hit the forest, increasing the core's maximum HP to 175,000 and fully healing it to 175,000 HP! It's actually charging itself for an ultimate attack! However, it may also use this after the attack is finished to retrive the lost HP (though then it'll heal itself to 125,000)! * ''Light and Dark Storm (needs Ultimate Charge first): ''Sends a huge ray to the sky as a signal to it's core to send an attack, and after a second the attack will come, which is a huge light ray and a huge storm of Light and Dark Orbs which can easily tear apart any type of tower! The storm's damage totals up to a whopping 250HP if each orb hits the towers and none of the orbs miss! It's best to use the Diamond of Light and Shadow here, since it can highly lower the accuracy of the storm! Don't worry, it's maximum HP will drop down to just 85,000 HP, and it's current HP will drop down to 65,000! Oh no! * ''Bloon Storm: ''Sends 100 random bloons that are always attacking bloons that will travel on the short path, and will explode once they reach the exit, making any tower on screen lose 1HP per explosion! These will be sent from the two towers, and are almost always dark or light-based bloons! Animations Wait, did even Bloons TD had animations?! So, it does after all have animations, a losing and a winning animation. Winning Animation The forest will explode, and it's robotic pieces will be shattered here and there. Several monkeys will gather them, then another explosion happens, revealing Lightblast Forest, now with it's supposedly eternal darkness cured and now full with light! Then a Reformer Orb will drop and get into the shattered pieces. Losing Animation Similarly to the winning one, it will explode, but will survive the explosion and rather kill and destroy the towers and spread darkness everywhere in the Monkey Kingdom, also darkening the Bloontonium Lab and thus fully darkening the kingdom, and will spread dark-based bloons everywhere! Game Over. As a Special Agent After the winning animation ends, you are rewarded with 3 Dark Orbs, 3 Light Orbs, 3 Reformer Orbs and two smaller, weaker versions of the Diamond. Then an option will come to reform the forest as a Special Agent by using 3 Dark Orbs, 3 Light Orbs, 3 Reformer Orbs, 6 Explosive Orbs, 2 Healer Orbs and one of the two weaker versions of the Diamond. If you agree, it'll become a special agent. This forest costs a Crystal Orb to buy (which is quite expensive considering how rare they are) and only one can stay at one time. It has 70 HP and needs a Reform Orb to reform it after destroyed. It may be kept in the Special Agents tab at any time for later. It has all of the abilities from the enemy version but highly weakened to prevent it from being OP. However, against bosses, it retains it's original terrifying power. It requires two additional Crystal Orbs to upgrade it to Pro, which improves it's power, thus, it's even better against bosses than the enemy version when in Pro! It also adds a new ability which is: * ''Light Diamond: ''Shows a Light Diamond that sends light to every bloon on screen, dealing 5 layer damage to bloons, 15 HP damage to blimps and 500 HP damage to bosses! Don't think this UP, since, well, this is it's most common attack! Category:Special AgentsCategory:Enemy Agents